


Happy New Year - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Request: A new year one-shot where Liam invites Hayden to an evening at the Hale loft for New Year’s Eve but ditches him.





	Happy New Year - Pack Mom

It had been 3 weeks since Liam had been dating Hayden and with it being New Year’s Eve, he was nervous but looking forward to having her over with his pack and getting his first kiss at midnight. Things had started off rocky between them but Hayden had shown quite an interest in Liam and when she said yes to his invite to the pack bonfire, the little beta was more than excited. But Y/N and Derek weren’t too sure about her, having met her once they had got an odd feeling about her. Being the packs alphas and Liam unofficial parents, they had a strange feeling about her. Something just wasn’t right. 

The pack had decided to put together a small evening at the Hale loft with food, a bonfire and some fireworks. Y/N was busy putting out bowls of snacks as Derek checked the casserole in the oven. 

“How’s it looking, babe?” Y/N asked throwing empty packets away into the bin.

“Really good. I’d say another hour and it’ll be ready. Just in time for dinner tonight.” Derek reassured her. Liam ran into the kitchen looking very smart.

“Wow, don’t you look handsome pup?” Derek asked him as he ruffled his hair.

“Daaad, no! You’re messing up my hair. She’ll be here any minute!” Liam stressed.

“Hey, calm down honey. You look handsome as always. She’s very lucky to have you.” Y/N smiled as she helped neaten his hair up. 

“Really, do you think I look ok mom?” Liam asked her.

“You’re perfect, baby.” Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Liam gave her a hug and ran off into the living room where the others were as he anxiously waited for Hayden to arrive.

The pack were already at the loft in the garden with the guys attempting to set up the fireworks for later and the girls took out the snacks placing them on the outdoor dining table as they sat on the large comfy chairs with blankets and enjoyed the warmth of the bonfire. 

Night had quickly fallen and the evening was well underway with the pack enjoying themselves under the stars with the warmth of the bonfire as they talked, laughed and ate happily. It had been 30 minutes and Hayden had still not arrived and Liam behan to get anxious. 

“I’m sure she’s just running late, honey. Don’t worry.” Y/N reassured him. Liam sighed and nodded as he sent another text message asking how long she would be. It had been another 10 minutes and there was no reply. 

Over an hour passed and the pack were starting to get hungry but we’re polite enough to hold back until Liam’s girlfriend arrived. 

“I don’t think she’s coming.” Stiles states bluntly. 

“Stiles!” Derek warned him.

“I’m sure something must have come up, sweetie.” Y/N reassured the young beta. Liam sighed and nodded at her words. Y/N pulled him onto her lap and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Or she forgot?” Scott added.

“Maybe she just didn’t want to come. It’s been over 2 hours and she’s been ignoring me.” Liam replied sadly. 

“We’re sorry, kiddo.” Lydia apologised and pat his knee. 

“Let’s eat. Maybe she’ll turn up when we put together dessert later” Y/N replied. Liam sighed and nodded at her words.

The couple helped serve dinner and sat around the bonfire talking, laughing and Y/N even saw Liam smile at the jokes made as he laughed with the pack. It was getting late and Y/N knew Hayden wouldn’t be arriving. 

“Let’s start the fireworks!” Scott stated excitedly as he checked his watch and it was just after 11:45pm. 

“Oh god, take the matches from Stiles please!” Lydia called out.

“Hey!” Stiles retorted back.

“Come on honey, let’s go do some sparklers with everyone.” Y/N asked Liam taking his hand and heading to Scott as he distributed the sparklers to everyone. 

Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheek seeing how much he was enjoying himself with the pack. 

“Glad to see you having fun, pup.” Derek smiled. Liam nodded as he continued to swirl the sparkler in the air into different shapes smiling.

Midnight was soon approaching and all the couples in the pack got together. Y/N sat with Derek, Scott with Kira and Stiles with Lydia leaving Liam by himself. The young beta sat by himself and just sighed sadly. 

Y/N’s heartbroke seeing him so alone so she pat her lap and had Liam cuddle up to her.

“Come sit with me, honey.” She cooed  cuddling him close. 

“I know you’re upset that Hayden didn’t show up but you’re not alone ok? You’re surrounded by your pack. People who love you and will always be there for you. We love you so so much and we won’t ever abandon you.” Y/N smiled. 

The clock struck midnight and each couple started the beginning of their new year with a loving kiss. 

“Happy new year, babe.” Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. Y/N smiled and cupped Liam’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to it.

“Happy new year, baby. I know that that probably wasn’t the new year’s kiss you wanted but just remember we’re all here for you no matter what. We love you.” Y/N cooed and a kissed to his forehead.

“I love you so much, baby.” Y/N cooed still hugging him.

“Love you too, mom.” Liam replied with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about Hayden, we’ll take care of that, pup.” Derek told him with a devious smirk as he flashed his fiery red alpha orbs briefly.

“Derek!” Y/N scolded him making the others chuckle.


End file.
